vérité dévoilée
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: que les anti-Réléna fasse demi-tour et pas mieux pour les anti-hétéro ! c'est un 2xR vous etes prévenu !


E tAuteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : GW et « Je n'attend pas de toi » de Zazie et Axel Baueur 

Genre : 2xR ^^

Shinny : Tu te rend compte que tu vas te faire tuer avec un couple pareil ? Oo

Chtite : M'en fiche je le trouve sympa ^^

Shinny -_-

Chtite : C'est pas guimauve ^^

Kei : OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN

BAM

Chtite : Au placard la Keimei ^^

Muse : Shinny ^^

Shinny : C'EST MOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ^^

Disclamer : Perso et ziq pas a moi

Note : 02/ pensée de Duo

Ré/ pensée de Réléna

Note 2 : Ceux qu'aime pas Réléna vaux mieux faire demi-tour

Coin de la béta : Mon avis avant la lecture de la fic : Mon boulot de béta va être vite fait, puisqu'il me suffit de remplacer le texte par un gros CENSURÉ rouge en taille 72. 

Mais bien sûr, je vais pas faire ça... Je suis quand même un peu maso.

Mon avis après avoir lu le texte : C'est pas juste ! je peux même pas dire que c'est nul. La fic est bien, mais le couple l'est pas.  C'est ça le blème.

Enfin, si vous supportez la chose, vous apprécierez, sinon… Fuiez pauvres fous ! (Vi, je sais, c'est la réplique à Gandalf sur le pont de Khazad-dûm, et alors ?)

Vérité dévoilée

- Duo s'il te plait !!!

- Non c'est non !

- Pour les colonies.

- C'est un coup bas ça.

- Duo, je te promets que ce sera la seule fois.

- Promis ?

- Oui oui.

- Bon c'est d'accord. 

Quatre sauta au cou d'un Duo plus que renfrogné et s'enfuit annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Les couloirs furent très vite de l'histoire ancienne alors qu'il avalait les distances jusqu'au salon où étaient réunis les trois pilotes restant. Ils paraissaient tous étrangement nerveux. Quand l'empathe entra dans la pièce, ils levèrent une tête de déterré vers lui.

- Tu as réussi ?

La question posée par les trois en même temps était empreinte d'une nervosité au dessus de la moyenne. Quatre leur fit un grand sourire.

- Oui. Il a accepté.

Soupir de soulagement de la part des trois pilotes. Celui qui avait paru le plus nerveux releva la tête.

- Comment tu fais pour le convaincre alors qu'à nous trois nous avons lamentablement échoué ?

- Je sais trouver les bons arguments ?

- Un peu facile comme réponse.

- Je sais. Mais vous n'en aurez pas d'autre.

Fière de lui, Quatre alla prendre l'air en ville.

§§§

La nuit, alors que la lune montrait son visage joyeux, éclairant de son étrange lumière la ville encore à demi éveillée, une silhouette noire grimpa souplement sur le toit d'une maison coincée dans un petit quartier d'une grande ville. L'ombre féline s'allongea sur les tuiles les plus haute et contempla le visage pale et souriant de l'astre d'argent. Quelques murmures se firent entendre, qui coulèrent entre les filets de brise de la nuit, devenant silence à peine furent-ils prononcés.

- Que ferais-tu toi ma vieille compagne ? Te serais-tu aussi fait piéger comme moi, comme le vulgaire voleur qui n'a pas vu l'alarme, comme l'assassin grossier qui a laissé une trace, comme le simple escroc qui a laisse un détail lui échapper. Pourtant, il n'existe pas de piège plus vieux que celui dans lequel je suis tombé. Si vieux et pourtant de tout temps et de toute époque, homme comme femmes y sont tombés sans n'avoir pu voir qu'un semblant d'indice quant à sa présence. Et moi comme tous ces gens, moi qui me croyais au dessus de cela, qui me croyait trop bas pour avoir l'honneur d'y plonger, j'y suis entré la tête la première et maintenant que l'impasse s'est dévoilée je suis perdu. 

Perdu… 

Et  cette fois ta lumière ne me guide pas, tout comme celle de ton frère d'or. Vos lumières ne font que me perdre davantage dans ce labyrinthe éternel et infini. Et pourtant… Je t'en demande davantage. Je te supplie de continuer à me diriger dans la bonne direction. Celle qui me fera m'enfoncer encore davantage dans cette gorge qui m'amènera à ma perte.

La prière continua toute la nuit durant, mélangeant ses notes douces et feutrées au vent frais et vif. Elle se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aurore. La brume matinale s'installait à peine que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient et qu'une silhouette agile rentrait à l'intérieur d'une maison.

§§§

- Duo ! Tu avais promis !

- Oui mais tout compte fait je veux plus.

- Tu iras ou sinon j'envoie cette chose dans les égouts.

- QUOI ! TU NE FERAIS PAS ÇA ?

Heero tenais à bout de bras une chaîne banale au bout de laquelle une croix était pendue. Le tout était maintenant au dessus d'un lavabo.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, mais rend-le moi please.

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

- Non non.

- Tu ne tenteras pas de te faire remplacer ? Tu ne massacreras pas délibérément la chanson ?

- Je serais sage comme une image mais rends-la moiiiiii !!!

- Tiens. Et maintenant file sur scène.

- Bon courage Duo !

- On sera dans la salle au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

- C'est beau la confiance.

§§§

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons maintenant accueillir la reine de Sank ainsi qu'un nouveau chanteur qui vont nous interpréter une chanson du vingtième siècle. Comme vous le savez déjà, les fonds récupérés au cours de cette soirée serviront pour la reforestation de la Terre. Et maintenant appréciez le spectacle !

Le présentateur vêtu de noir partit, tandis que, chacun à un bout différent de la scène, Duo et Réléna apparurent.

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
Au bout de ces impasses ou elle m'abandonne  
Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat  
Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là  
Ce peut-il que j'y parvienne  
Ce peut-il qu'on nous pardonne_

_Ce peut-il qu'on nous aime  
Pour ce que nous sommes  
  
_

02/   Ils ont vraiment bien choisit leur chanson. On vit déjà un enfer, quant au combat, vous avez qu'à dire que ce qu'on fait dans nos gundams c'est de la danse classique sur fond « peace and love ». 

Je me demande si un jour je lui plairai. Si un jour j'arriverai à attirer autre chose de sa part que des questions sur la présence de Heero. Dans un sens j'ai l'impression d'être trahi par lui, à chaque fois qu'elle arrive le regard énamouré, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais bien que lui ne demande rien plus que de s'en débarrasser. Moi au contraire je rêverais d'être à sa place. Mais contrairement aux paroles de la chanson, je ne me leurre pas. Je sais que l'on n'est jamais pardonné. Chacun de nos actes est précieusement consigné jusqu'au jour où on les ressortira d'une cave humide pour les mettre à la lumière du jour et nous accuser, et ainsi détourner l'attention d'une quelconque magouille. Et si ça n'est pas dans cette vie que nos actes nous seront rappelés et jetés à la figure, c'est dans l'après-vie où nous les subirons une éternité. J'échangerais une éternité des pires souffrances pour un regard aimant d'elle, même s'il ne dure qu'une seconde. 

J'aimerais bien que l'on nous aime pour ce que nous sommes. Ce serait tellement plus simple. 

  
_Se met-il à ma place quelques fois  
Quand mes ailes se froissent  
Et mes îles se noient  
Je plie sous le poids  
Plie sous le poids  
De cette moitié de femme  
Qu'il veut que je sois  
Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois  
Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi  
Faut-il que je cède  
Faut il que je saigne  
Pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
Pour ce que je suis  
  
_

Ré /  Je sais qu'il ne comprend. Je sais qu'il ne voit pas. Je sais que je lui fais mal mais… C'est ce qu'on me demande. Je ne peux pas diriger mon royaume et espérer la paix, si je fais ma vie comme je l'entends au gré de mes envies. Je suis au contraire prise entre les tenailles du pouvoir que l'on m'accorde et du pouvoir que je possède. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas. Quand je perds tout, je n'ai pas le droit d'arrêter ma lutte pour autant, je dois relever la tête et trouver je ne sais quel proverbe pour que tout le monde se remette, sans que ce monde ne se rende compte de mon cœur qui part en morceau. 

Vous allez me dire, en quoi rechercher Heero comme un fidèle toutou aidera le monde, c'est pourtant si simple. Si simple et pourtant…

Heero est la représentation parfaite du soldat. Du guerrier qui se bat, qui vit, qui a été créé par la guerre, avec la guerre, pour la guerre. Si j'arrive à le faire passer du côté de la paix. À l'empêcher de tué, à faire de lui quelqu'un d'apparence banale, j'aurais la preuve que n'importe qui peut vivre sans la guerre. 

Vous pouvez penser que je m'y prends mal mais… Quelle autre façon ais-je de faire cela ? Je me dois de paraître naïve, ne surtout pas attirer la méfiance, agir comme une midinette qui court après son super héros. Dans ces moments-là, j'aurais préféré que les filles s'intéressent plus à l'ami du héros qu'au héros lui-même. J'aurais eu bien moins de problèmes et de souffrances. Mais la paix est trop fragile pour que je la mette en danger par de simple désir égoïste

Seulement pourra-t-il le comprendre ? Acceptera-t-il que je coure derrière son meilleur ami tout en passant mes nuits à ses côtés ? Je ne pense pas. 

  
_Pourrait-il faire en sorte_

Ré/ Pourrait-il me délivrer_  
Ferait-elle pour moi_

02/ Accepterait-elle rien qu'une fois_  
Ouvrir un peu la porte_

Ré/ Ne serait-ce qu'une main tendue_  
Ne serait ce qu'un pas_

02/ Juste un regard_  
Pourrait il faire encore_

Ré/ Pourra-t-il tenir encore_  
Encore un effort_

02/ Un geste qui trahi_  
Un geste un pas_

Ré/ Une parole une pensé_  
Un pas vers moi..._

02/ Une pensée si forte…  
   
_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,  
Seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis  
  
_

Dans la salle, c'était le silence total. Les spectateurs s'étaient attendus à quelque chose d'exceptionnel mais pas à ce point. Les paroles semblaient prendre forme devant eux. Les deux chanteurs semblaient envoyer toute leur rancœur et leurs non-dits. À ce moment il n'y avait plus de Reine, plus d'inconnu à la voix exceptionnelle, juste deux personnes que beaucoup de choses séparent sans pour autant les empêcher de s'aimer. Voila le final de cette histoire. Toute la salle semblait s'être rendu compte de cet amour qui les rongeaient tous les deux alors que les acteurs principaux ne voyait rien de l'autre sinon qu'aucun signe n'indiquait un quelconque amour. Pourtant la volonté qu'ils mettaient dans la musique démontrait que cet amour existait. 

  
_Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois  
Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voit  
Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat,  
Veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas  
Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face  
Mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace  
Mon âme sœur cherche l'erreur  
Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur  
  
_

02/   Essayes-tu seulement de me comprendre ? J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis qu'un fantôme à tes yeux, et ça fait mal. Quand tu viens, tu n'as toujours d'yeux que pour Heero. Jamais tu ne me dis un mot ni ne m'adresse un sourire. Je fais décor dès que Heero est là. Je le déteste dans ces moments-là. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me pardonner d'agir ainsi avec lui. 

Je me rappelle d'une seule fois où tu m'as regardé. Tu étais venu voir Heero et moi je rentrais d'une mission qui s'était mal déroulée. Une balle logée au creux de mes côtes et mon sang qui coulait. Tu m'avais regardé avec horreur, probablement à cause du sang, et je me rappelle avoir été heureux se jour-là, car même si la mission avait été un fiasco complet, tu avais posé les yeux sur moi. Je n'avais pas été un fantôme à tes yeux. Maintenant que j'y repense. Il y avait eu une lueur de peur dans tes yeux. Et je commence à me mettre à croire. Peut-être était-elle pour moi cette lueur finalement. Peut-être avais-tu peur pour moi…

  
_Faut-il que je t'apprenne_

02/ Faut-il que je te raconte tout…_  
Je ne demande rien_

Ré/ Le passé n'est rien_  
Les eaux troubles ou je traîne_

02/  Les ténèbres éternelles qui me guide_  
Où tu vas d'où tu viens_

Ré/ Chacun vient de quelque part sans en avoir eu le choix_  
Faut-il vraiment que tu saches_

02/ Dois-je vraiment tout t'avouer_  
Tout ce que tu caches_

Ré/ Tout ce que la vie t'as appris_  
Le doute au fond de moi_

02/ La terreur cachée dans mon cœur _  
Au fond de toi_

Ré/ Dans ton cœur_  
_  
_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes,  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes  
Seulement que tu m'aimes  
Pour ce que je suis_

  
Désormais, dans la salle, c'était le silence complet. Tous regardaient avec attention les deux chanteurs se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il semblait qu'ils n'allaient jamais arrêter de se rapproché jusqu'à être collé l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, ils arrêtèrent leur marche alors qu'un bon mètre les séparait encore. Tous les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle en attendant la suite. La colère causée par l'incompréhension, semblait enfin exploser entre les deux amoureux. 

  
_Quand je doute  
Quand je tombe  
Et quand la route est trop longue  
Quand parfois je ne suis pas  
Ce que tu attends de moi  
Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse  
Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?_

Ça explosait enfin. La chanson était finie. Les chanteurs se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis soudain se détournèrent et repartirent dans les coulisses chacun de son côté. Dans la salle, les murmures s'amplifièrent et les rumeurs commencèrent à courir. À une table quatre jeunes hommes semblaient particulièrement surpris de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux.

§§§

Dans une des loges, un jeune homme regardait rageusement un miroir, se demandant sûrement s'il allait le réduire en miette ou lui laisser du sursis. Il était complètement perdu. Il l'avait pourtant bien vue courir après son meilleur ami. Il l'avait bien vue tout faire pour le retrouver. Il l'avait bien vue risquer sa vie pour lui. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi toute cette rage dans cette chanson. Ce pourrait-il que…

§§§

Dans une autre loge à l'opposé, une jeune femme était dans la même situation. Si le regard avait pu tuer, le miroir n'aurait plus été que des milliers de morceaux de glace jonchant le sol. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il la détestait. Qu'il lui en voulait. Elle l'avait bien vu qui se retirait dès qu'elle approchait de Heero.  Elle avait cru qu'il était avec lui. Mais finalement est-ce que…

§§§

Dans les coulisses deux ombres couraient l'une vers l'autre sans le savoir. Leur vitesse augmentait de plus en plus. Tout le monde se poussait pour leur laisser la place alors qu'ils se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient l'autre en vue. Ils comprenaient que chacun avait eut la même idée. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent dans la rue pour se parler tranquillement.  

Le vent vif de la nuit s'emmêlait dans leurs cheveux les faisant voler comme deux capes. Tous deux semblaient tendus. Les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée, des tremblements nerveux les parcourant de temps en temps, aucun ne prononça un mot. Finalement, la plus petite des deux ombres s'avança vers l'autre, et lui administra une gifle mémorable. L'autre garda la tête penchée tandis que la main de la première silhouette restait sur la joue qui rougissait.

- Ça t'as fait du bien j'espère, parce que je ne te laisserai pas m'en mettre un autre. 

- Oh oui ça m'a fait du bien. Tu le méritais après la scène que tu as jouée. À croire que tu te fiche de la cause pour laquelle cette soirée a été organisée. 

- Moi ? Faire une scène ? Tu peux parler. Que je sache je n'ai pas été le seul à me « laisser aller ». Qui aurait cru que la grande reine pacifique du royaume de Sank pouvait avoir tant de colère dans les yeux.

- La faute à qui. Tu me laisses espérer et je dois rester sans réagir ? Cette gifle était méritée. Et pour la peine tu auras droit à une deuxième.

Mais la seconde main qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur la joue de l'homme, fut interceptée par la main de ce dernier. 

- Explique-toi. Qu'entends-tu par espérer ?

- Il est bien beau le pilote à n'avoir pas comprit ça. Je croyais que vous aviez été choisis pour vos qualités autant au combat, qu'au niveau intellectuel. Auraient-ils fait une exception pour toi ?

- La reine n'est-elle pas censée être quelqu'un de pacifiste qui déteste la violence ? Pourtant tu me sembles avoir envie de te battre ce soir.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Tu n'as aucun droit de me critiquer.

- Bien sûr. Si mademoiselle décide de courir après mon meilleur ami comme une collégienne en pleine crise hormonale, qu'elle ne se gène pas. Qu'elle décide de m'ignorer comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien, c'est tant mieux, après tout c'est SA décision. Mais qu'après elle se mette en colère contre moi au point de me gifler sans que je n'en connaisse la raison, je l'accepte beaucoup moins bien.

- Une collégienne ? Je vais t'en faire voir des collégiennes moi ! Tu crois que je fais ça parce que ça m'amuse ? Courir après se sans-cœur pour qu'il m'envoie balader c'est censé être drôle ? Se taper des kilomètres pour réussir à vous retrouvez dans une planque miteuse où monsieur fuit dès que je me pointe tandis que son meilleur ami se précipite au hangar, dans sa chambre ou n'importe où le plus loin de moi, c'est censé me faire rire ? Moi qui pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, j'ai l'impression que je suis tombée à côté de la plaque.

- Parce que tu crois que ma vie à moi est drôle ? Mais si tu veux on échange ! Je joue les midinette au grand cœur pendant que toi tu combats, tu tues, tu extermines ! 

- Ho pauvre de lui ! Il n'avait pas vu que dans son contrat les morts étaient compris. Ne saurait-il pas lire en plus de ça ?

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres que je sache. Je suis une grande fille tu vois, je sais traverser la route toute seule comme une grande. Maintenant lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

- Un donné pour un rendu. La gifle que tu m'as donnée ressemblait à tout sauf à une caresse. 

- Vas-y plains-toi ! Tu as reçu bien pire, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça te fait mal au point d'en chialer comme un gosse.

La femme se retrouva à terre sous le coup d'une baffe. Leurs regards étaient tout deux brûlant de rage.

- C'est plus simple de frapper une faible femme j'imagine. Que dirait Wufei le grand justicier qui protège les faibles en voyant l'un de ses coéquipiers frapper le dernier rempart contre cette foutu guerre.

- Je cours plus vite que lui et il ne m'a jamais fait peur. Je rêve ou mademoiselle va-t-elle pleurer ?

- Tu peux rêver. Je ne pleurerais jamais devant un monstre tel que toi. Tu as tout brisé en moi et je vois que tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter jusqu'ici. Bat-moi à mort si ça t'amuse. Tu verra alors ce qu'il adviendra de toi pilote de gundam !

- Te battre a mort ? Dieux merci je n'en suis pas arrivé à ce point. Je ne suis pas assez lâche pour frapper quelqu'un à terre n'en déplaise à mademoiselle.

Une nouvelle gifle atterrit sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Espèce de… De…

- Tu sais…  Je me demande… Comment on en est arrivés là. On ne se regardait même pas avant et maintenant on se bat comme des chiffonniers. 

Tous les deux détournèrent la tête. Honteux de se qu'ils avaient fait sans en comprendre les raisons. Ce fut la fille qui réengagea la « discussion ».

- C'est la chanson.

- Elle allait si bien.

- Elle disait tout.

- Elle parlait d'amour.

Tous deux rougirent. Quelqu'un arrivant à cet instant, aurait eu la vision étrange d'une corps de femme à demi allongée à terre, les yeux scotchés au bitume et les joues rouges, et le corps d'un jeune homme accroupit à ses côtés le regard tourné vers la lumière que projetait la lampe de sortie de secours et les joues tout aussi rouges. 

- Je croyais que tu courais après Heero.

- À ta réaction je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas.

- Comment ça ma réaction ?

- On aurait pu croire que tu étais jaloux à chaque que je m'approchais de lui.

- Jaloux ? De Heero je veux bien, mais de TOI ? Ils mettent quoi dans les repas des princesses ?

- Caviar, foie gras et tout ce qui avec. À force je me demande s'ils ne connaissent que ça.

- Je te ferais goûter les plaisirs d'une pizza un de ces jour. 

- Faudra d'abord que tu m'enlèves. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tout ces garde du corps son collant !

- Je te délivrerais ma princesse !

- Oh oui mon prince ! Viens me sauver !

- Je croyais que c'était tué ?

- Chacun son style.

Les deux ombres éclatèrent de rire comme deux vieux amis. Le stress et la colère accumulés partirent en fumée. Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient plus détendus que jamais. Le jeune homme aida la jeune femme à se relever. Ils purent à nouveau se regarder en face.

- Tu marques facilement ou c'est moi qui frappe fort ?

- Tu es pire qu'Hilde j'ai l'impression. 

- Hilde ?

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Terriblement. Moi qui pensait être la seule. Oh qu'elle infamie. Mon petit ami sort avec une autre dans mon dos ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

- Petit ami hein ?

- Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Absolument pas.

- Et Hilde ?

- Elle fera de l'auto-stop ?

- Méchant.

- Bon alors je la ramène sur le bateau d'Howard.

- C'est mieux.

- J'ai le droit à un cadeau ?

- Pourquoi pas.

La jeune femme approcha ses lèvres de celle de l'homme mais au dernier moment les détourna vers la joue blessée.

- Pour que ça guérisse plus vite.

- Je regrette que tu ne m'aies pas giflé ailleurs dans ce cas.

- Ça peut encore s'arranger.

- Je passe mon tour. 

- Peur ?

- J'avoue votre majesté.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Cela te dérange à ce point majesté ?

- Ça dépend de qui le dit.

- Et si nous allions saluer nos admirateurs maintenant ? Je crois qu'ils nous attendent.

- Après je t'ai à moi ?

- Tout à toi.

- Alors allons-y vite.

La jeune femme pris la main du jeune homme et courut vers la scène, traînant l'homme derrière elle.

§§§

Sur la scène, le présentateur tentait pitoyablement de combler le vide laissé par les deux chanteurs. Tous les spectateurs demandaient à les revoir mais dans les coulisses personne ne les trouvaient.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ils arrivent très bien tôt !

- ÇA FAIT UNE DEMI-HEURE QUE VOUS NOUS DITES ÇA !!

- Ils… Ils doivent se reposer un peu. 

- DUO RELENA ! DUO RELENA ! DUO RELENA ! DUO RELENA ! DUO RELENA !

- Ils arrivent calmez-vous...

- DUO RELENA ! DUO RELENA !

- Encore cinq minutes et…

- Nous voici, nous voila !

- On vous a tant manqué ?

Ovation dans la salle tandis que le présentateur s'échappait et que les deux chanteurs s'avançaient sur la scène.

- UNE AUTRE UNE AUTRE !

- Ça dépendra de vous !

- Nous avons une cause à défendre et… Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de continuer quand on voit le peu de fond acquis.

Les promesses de dons jaillirent de toute part. 

- Je crois que nous allons accepter finalement. 

La musique démarra et les notes défilèrent.

§§§

- Finalement tu as bien fait de venir Duo, tu vois.

- Ouais, et tu peux pas t'imaginer à qu'elle point Qua-chan.

- Comment ça ?

- Attend quelque minutes et tu sauras.

- Encre une de tes blagues Maxwell.

- Méchant.

- Comment tu t'es fait ce bleu ?

- Si tu savais à qu'elle point les femme peuvent frapper fort Quatre. 

- Une fem…

- JE SUIS LÀ !

- RELENA ?!

- Non le pape.

- Mais, que fais-tu là ? Je veux dire…

- Vous ne le savez pas encore ? Duoooo !!

- C'est mon nom.

- Je vous ais tous invité pour quelque semaine dans mon château.

- La mission ne…

- C'est la meilleure planque disponible Heero. 

- Depuis quand tu la défends toi ?

- Depuis que je lui ai remit les idées en place.

- Mais… Qui t'as frappé ?

- Un idiot de première.

- EY ! Tu ne t'ais pas gêné que je sache !

- Bien sûr que non, mon roudoudou d'amour.

- T'as décidé de me tuer ?

- Moi ? Naaaaaaaaan.

- Heu… Quelqu'un.

- Je suis sa petite amie !

- Quoi !! Mais… Mais…

- Remets-toi Quat-chou. 

- Mais… Je croyais que… Heero… Toi…

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde a cru ça ?

- Je te l'ai expliqué. T'avais tout du petit ami jaloux.

- Même pas vrai d'abord.

- Félicitation vous deux.

- Heero ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Ce baka ne peut rien me cacher. Ça fait un moment que je lui ai tiré les vers du nez.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous deux…

- Il n'y a rien eu. Trop dangereux pour les missions.

- Bon on y va ? Le chauffeur vas s'endormir sinon. 

- Dis-moi que ça n'est pas la limousine rose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la leur ai réservée. Nous on a la limousine noire.

- Alors un conseil cours.

- Oui monsieur. 

Les deux amoureux coururent, poursuivis par quatre adolescents, légèrement en colère sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Fin

Kymoon : *-* Je suis mouru. TT_TT Et j'ai beaucoup souffru.

Chtite : Je l'aime bien cette fic ^^ *réconforte Kymoon avec pleeeeeeeeeeein de calin*

Kei : T_T

Shinny : ^^

Chtite : Je recherchais pas la guimauve avec une ziq pareil Kei -_-

Kei : TT_TT

Shinny : ^______________________________^

Chtite : Review please ^^


End file.
